KCAS 2017
KCAS 2017 snoopy_making_a_snowball_by_marcospower1996-davgybz.png|YES! I GOT NOMINATED FOR FAVORITE CARTOON FOR 2017 KCAS. I HOPE SPONGEBOB LOSES FOR THE SECOND TIME. abc-funny-logo.jpg|Snoopy: however, my show airs on ABC Funny, but i'm the only nominee for fav cartoon not to be on cable channels for kids (yep, abc is a free-to-air network) Snoopy making a snowball by marcospower1996-davgybz.png|i remember last year, but lost to hotel transylvania 2. ugh. i need to beat spongebob. (flashback scene to 2008 kcas. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4upwt625m_o) (back to 2017) you're going down spongebob. Spongebob_tuxedo.jpg|I hope Snoopy wins. Spongebob tuxedo.jpg|oh wait, i got nominated. Hqdefault-0.jpg|i'm still mad over hotel transylvania 2 last year. Maxresdefault (2).jpg|(flashback scene) and the kids choice goes to............ hotel transylvania 2. Hqdefault-0.jpg|FUCK YOU SONY PICTURES ANIMATION. SONY MADE SPECTRE, WHICH MADE MY MOVIE #2 IN THE BOX OFFICE FOR 3 WEEKS BEFORE FALLING DOWN. (GIVES MIDDLE FINGER TO THE HOMOPHOBES) Snoopy making a snowball by marcospower1996-davgybz.png|i don't want the twerking homophobe bunnies to win (their tv show is fictional) Greenland.jpg|i hope Lozerville (also a fake tv show) wins. it has suomi. Maxresdefault (2).jpg|the winner is........... LOZERVILLE. Hqdefault-0.jpg|FUCK! 20120613-2107571.jpg|i want to thank my daddy, chef pee pee, for creating lozerville. LJAAue2X.png|Merci beaucoup de téléspectateurs pour avoir voté pour Loserville. Snoopy est un perdant parce snoopy a annulé les Smothers Brothers de retour en 1969. Snoopy est un communiste. Hqdefault-0.jpg|WHAT? Snoopy making a snowball by marcospower1996-davgybz.png|(flashback scene) william s. paisly, can i get my own tv show? will paisly: yes, until june 8 1969. audience: booooooooo! we need to go out and riot. Reg margaret.png|I CALLED 911 ON SNOOPY. THE SHIBAJUKU GIRLS ARE RIGHT. SNOOPY AXED THE SMOTHERS BROTHERS BACK IN 1969 AND IS A COMMUNIST. An American Spy in Russia is Snoopy. Hqdefault-0.jpg|that can't be... Reg margaret.png|SHUT UP. All-About-Mickey-and-the-Roadster-Racers-MickeyRacersEvent.jpg|I WON! THOSE N!##@$ AT NICKELODEON GOT FUCKING BAKED! All-About-Mickey-and-the-Roadster-Racers-MickeyRacersEvent.jpg|IMMA HOMOPHOBE! All-About-Mickey-and-the-Roadster-Racers-MickeyRacersEvent.jpg|I GOT THE PART OF THE PIZZA GUY ON LOZERVILLE. Pensacola-Beach-33745.jpg|2017 Mickey Mouse: THIS IS LOSERVILLE. 250px-Farfour.jpg|i directed the first episode of loserville. ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|i'm going to yell at snoopy because my tv show i created, loserville, won. All-About-Mickey-and-the-Roadster-Racers-MickeyRacersEvent.jpg|SCREW THE CLUBHOUSE! All-About-Mickey-and-the-Roadster-Racers-MickeyRacersEvent.jpg|loserville condo is my house. Snoopy making a snowball by marcospower1996-davgybz.png|let's go buy tickets for hairy & the hunky. let's trick elory. Worstsingerever.jpg|i won for fav singer again. i found a doll who looks just like me. http://movieweb.com/beauty-and-beast-2017-belle-doll-justin-bieber/ Elory-love-star.jpeg|YAY! Elory-love-star.jpeg|ooh. a beauty & the beast ticket. Snoopy making a snowball by marcospower1996-davgybz.png|it's a hairy & the hunky ticket. Gaston Harries.jpg|IM GASTON! Elory-love-star.jpeg|this ain't right? why is there an iphone ringing in the movie? Snoopy making a snowball by marcospower1996-davgybz.png|hairy & the hunky is set in the present day. JuinorDracula.jpg|Hii. Elory-love-star.jpeg|THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED. Woody.jpg|Lets fuck Buzz. Scene Missing.PNG 30-Buzz-Lightyear.jpg|Bag, that was swell. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|that's my line. DrewPickles.gif|Actually, that's my line. 2017 ROBLOX logo.png|heyyo. Spongebob tuxedo.jpg|FUCK U! Naturecatnotontv.jpg|shut up. Finland.png|now i need my girlfriend. Meet-my-sister.jpg|heyyo. Reg margaret.png|you suck snoopy. Elory-love-star.jpeg|(kicks snoopy in the nuts) Scene Missing.PNG|Elory turns into a slutty whore, porn star. Snoopy making a snowball by marcospower1996-davgybz.png|time to turn the other furquestrians into slutty whores and porn stars. Theend.jpg Category:2017 Films Category:2010s Gay Pornos